Profondeurs Obscures
by Gesshoku-Makkura
Summary: Ciel sombre lentement en se posant des questions, Mais Sebastian est là ! SebxCiel yaoi !


Qui suis-je ? Ni tout à fait enfant ni tout a fait adulte, un visage juvénile mais des pensées des plus hostiles. Qui suis je ? Ciel... pourtant quand les personnes parlent du ciel n'y voient-elles pas quelque chose de beau et de rassurant ? Oui le ciel est un apaisant toujours apaisé. Et moi qui suis-je ? Je devrais m'appeler Nuage, comme ceux qui osent cacher le bleu protecteur de leur couleurs grises et maussades. Comme eux je suis la tache noire du tableau, celle qu'on voudrait faire disparaître mais on y arrive pas. Alors les gens rechignent, regardent le nuage gris et le laissent passer lentement observant sa décadence jusqu'à son échéance.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit je sais que mes larmes coulent mais je ne peux rien y faire, j'ai trop mal. Je ferme mes yeux. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne me plains jamais devant du monde, même pas toi mon précieux démon. Jamais je n'oserai montrer mes faiblesses mais j'en ai tellement comparé à toi.. je te suis si insignifiant comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant tourner ton regard vers moi ?

Des profondeurs obscures,

Où la lumière ne perce pas,

Mes cris résonnent

Comme une cloche qui sonne.

Seul l'écho me répond

Témoignant de ce gouffre profond.

Pourtant j'ai continuée,

En vain je t'ai appelé.

Mon cœur loin de ta chaleur,

Mon cœur qui se meurt.

Lui aussi a espéré

Pouvoir sortir de l'obscurité.

Quand j'ai cru la dernière heure arrivée,

Une dernière fois je t'ai appelé

Et dans les profondeurs obscures

Tu es venu me chercher.

-Bochan ?

Je ne répond pas, je ne peux pas, mon corps est secoué de tremblements et de sanglots. Je sens une chaleur sur mes joues et me force à ouvrir mes yeux bleus. Ce que je vois me paralyse totalement, au dessus de moi le visage inquiet de Sebastian. Inquiet ? Depuis quand est-il capable de ressentir des émotions ? Il fait bouger son pouce sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes, je ne me concentre plus que sur la douce chaleur, la même qui m'a envahit tout à l'heure. Je ne me pose plus de question, il est là c'est ce qui compte.

-Sebastian.. laissais-je échappé entre mes lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Il me répondit doucement et trop gentiment pour un démon

- Je suis là jeune maître, cessez de pleurer.

- Ne me laisse je t'en supplie ! J'ai mal, tellement mal Seba-chan qu'est-ce qui m'arrive

Il me regarde plus qu'étonner par le surnom moi non plus je ne comprend pas, c'est sortit tout seul !

Je me redresse légèrement comme je peux et m'accroche désespérément à son dos, nichant mon visage dans son cou. Je sens ses bras m'entourer et se resserrer autours de mon corps. Puis lentement il dégage ma tête et me regarde dans les yeux, il observe longuement le sceau présent dans mon œil droit et se penche jusqu'à venir cueillir de ses lèvres les miennes. Il m'embrasse doucement. Encore une fois je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis tellement bien, tellement à ma place, juste là dans ses bras, sous ses baisés. Je répond timidement les joues rosées, et sa langue envahit ma bouche, dansant avec sa jumelle, effectuant un ballet qui devient au fil des seconde de plus en plus endiablé. Comme lui. Un petit sourire se peint sur mes lèvres et je recule ma tête.

Il prend la parole en chuchotant, comme si élever la voix risquait de briser ce moment.

- Vous avez enfin craqué Bochan, mais je suis là... et ce pour l'éternité. Il glisse les derniers mots au creux de mon oreille. Et sur le ton de la confidence je lui répond :

- Je t'aime Sebastian !

- Moi aussi je vous aime... plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- M-mais et le contrat ? Dis-je tout de même inquiet de sa réponse

- Considérez que désormais ma mission est de rester auprès de vous... et de vous chérir pour toujours ! S'exclame-t-il une main dans mes cheveux, comme s'il avait déjà prévu que cette situation allait se produire.

Mais après tout quoi de plus normal pour un diable de majordome ?

_**Mon majordome...**_

* * *

Hey :D ! Me revoilà après une petite absence où je n'avais plus très envie d'écrire et la paf "ça fait des chocapic" non je rigole x') j'ai soudainement eu envie de réécrire alors je suis là pour vous présenter ce tout petit OS ! mais qui me paraissait mignon :3 Le poème est de moi alors laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne journée, soirée ou nuit et à bientôt ;D


End file.
